falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaylee
'Ingame name: '''Kaylee '''Race: '''Zaraton '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Job: '''Mercenary '''Proficiencies: '''A-Guns, A-Sneaking, B-Knowledge, B-Combat, B-Efficiency, C-Endurance '''Character Personality: '''Unhappy, Stubborn, Moody, Obedient '''Backstory:'Kaylee had a rough childhood, with a mother that passed away at birth and a father who became a drunk because of it, which in turn started the beatings, in which Kaylee's father would beat her repeatedly. The beatings didn't occur until Kaylee was 15 years of age, and had started getting ideas of finding a job and moving out because her father drank so much. When the beatings started Kaylee slowly stopped being so disobedient and rebellious out of fear. Sometimes she'd go to sleep with a black eye, or a bruise on her hip or back or arm or any other place her father could hit her, sometimes her father even left cuts from his knife. She never found out what drove him to such malicious acts, maybe the dread of losing his wife, the money issues, whatever it was it took Kaylee 2 years to come to the conclusion that enough if enough, father or not this needs to end. Kaylee decided to take her fathers gun in his room and keep it with her in case he decided to beat her again, only problem was she'd have to go past him without his noticing. After a week of being caught, "sneaking about like a tramp" as her father put it, she finally managed to sneak past him. She went to his room and took his gun and started heading back to her room, but when she left her dad's room was apparently also the time he'd decided to head to bed. Kaylee at one end of the hallway, Kaylee's drunken father at the other. Her dad took a step forward and Kaylee pointed the gun at him out of fear. He started cussing at her like he usually did and took a few more steps. This continued for a few more seconds until he made a run at Kaylee, which caused Kaylee to instinctively pull the trigger. The bullet crashed right through his rib cage and through his heart, he didn't die immediately, but who's to say he deserved to? Kaylee called for help but, it was night time and noone was awake. Nobody to help get her father hospalized or anything, so what Kaylee did was remove the floorboard underneath her fathers' bed after moving it, dig a hole and bury him there. She did this with pleasure too. She found that she didn't really mind killer her father that much, a little bit of her felt bad but mostly she felt good. It took her a few weeks to find a job that interested her, she wanted to do something she liekd to and she'd heard rumors of some mercenary organization calling themselves Hallowed Hits Inc. and decided to start looking for them, scouring the city for them. Kaylee took a few oddjobs here and there for money for food, but other then that she lived on the streets, sometimes fighting for a place to sleep comfortably. It took her several more weeks after finding out that this Organization existed to actually find them, afterwards she immediately asked to join their ranks. She was told it was up to the "Mentor" whoever that was, and she awaits his response even now.